Steel-plant slag is generated in the process of making steel, resulting from the transformation of liquid pig iron into steel.
The Brazilian steel industry represents yearly production of 36 million tons steel, wherein for each ton of steel produced an average of 110 to 120 kg of slag from LD and LE steel plant are produced. One estimates a production of up to six million tons/year of steel-plant slag, which are classified environmentally as “Non-inert Class II Residue” and present expansive properties.